Lunch-Time Love
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: Amy and Shadow's daughter, Rosetta and Taylor (Sonic and Sally's son) were best friends until he stopped that all together. Years later and he is trying to mend their friendship. But is it too late? And will a new get in their way? There will be a list of my OC in the fanfic for people who are a bit confused about the characters.


Hi Jun-Amy196 here back with another fanfic. Currently rewriting fanfics so here's the improved version of 'Lunch-Time Love' where it focuses on Rosetta and Taylor (my OC's). I don't any of the characters or locations mentioned in this fanfic. I own only all the OC's mentioned in this fanfic. Most characters are owned by Sega. Copyrights go to the Sega Company. Enjoy!

Lunch-Time Love

As I looked around the hallroom I made sure I didn't give a glance at all the people gorging themselves on food which would have made me sick. It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was having lunch with my friends. Today they were serving sausages and what appeared to be mashed potatoes. Yummy.

Then my eyes fell on him. I sighed as I watched him laugh with his mates, that annoying emotion of longing for him hurting inside my heart. If we only could do that again. You see me and him used to be friends until one day something happened to him which lade to him blanking me as if I wasn't there. Eventually I got the idea that he was fed up of being friends with me and we have never talked ever since then.

After thinking about that painful memory I looked back at my food, my appetite leaving me which was confusing because I had eaten very little. As I went to throw my food away I felt a pair of eyes on me. When I looked back I saw him staring at me with a sort of longing in his eyes. What the hell!? _He _was the one who ended it and after two years he starts regretting it. I clenched my jaw in anger as I walked out making sure I ignored him. I walked to the library at my usual speed which was pretty fast compared to most people.

When I entered I was welcomed by warmth, knowledge, fantasy, love, agony, hatred, adventure, the smell of ink on paper and space away from him. As I was choosing a book to read I didn't know that he had followed me. When I turned around there he was, leaning against the wall, as if he owned it. I jumped. Amusement shone in those eyes I had always admired. While the shock was slowly dispersing inside of me another emotion made itself known. _How dare he follow me to the library!? I don't believe it!? What right does he have to follow me like that and think it's funny!?_ Anger seeped into my blood making me feel hot and queasy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a rather unfriendly and cold tone. I watched with satisfaction as the amusement dulled in his eyes and the hurt that replaced it. What he deserved it! Any way back to the story as I tried to walk past him he suddenly grabbed my arm resulting in me dropping my book. I gasped as I felt the heat from his hand travel through the cloth of my sleeve and into my skin.

I tried to free myself from his grip but I could feel tightening every time I struggled, until his grip became unbearable. As I looked up into his eyes I could see that he was fighting a very powerful urge that was threatening to consume him and make him do horrible things.

Then in a blink of an eye the urge he had been fighting had won. With a cry of pain he suddenly let go of me and bent down on his knees, holding his head in his hands. As I watched in confusion, he started changing shape. His arms and legs grew into long and bulky wolf-ish ones. Teeth that were made for cutting through flesh replaced his human ones. Fur rippled out from his skin. When I recognised what he was changing into, that confusion turned into pure horror and soon I was staring into the eyes of one the most feared mythical creatures ever known to man: the werewolf. But this was no ordinary werewolf. Not those half men and half wolf but actually half hedgehog and half wolf all dark blue like his fur and towering over me tall. Underneath its silky fur I could see its muscles twitch, the after effects of the change. Suddenly I had the silliest urge to go and stroke its fur but then I thought about what it would do if I touched even a strand of fur, that it would rip my arms and legs off in mere seconds.

But when I looked back up at those eyes I saw hunger written in them. _But hunger for what?_ I wondered to myself. Then realisation hit me in the head. It was hungry for meat, my meat. I started backing away, making little whimpering noises when it started walking closer. I soon found my back pressed against the wall. As I swung a look around, desperately looking for someone who could help me it was like as if everyone had secretly walked out the room. Even the librarians weren't there. Like they snuck out the room leaving me to deal with him.

As I focused my attention back on the wolf I found it crouched down, ready to pounce. With a big push from its back legs, it gracefully jumped into the air, jaws wide open with teeth smiling at me, paws extended with claws that would make the first contact on my skin. I screamed at the top of my lungs...

(**Fades out)**

I lunged out from underneath the covers screaming my head off, sweat sliding down my face. It took me a moment to recover before I got out of my bed and walked over to my window. Hi my name is Rosetta Rose the hedgehog. I'm the daughter of ex-heroes Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog. I 'm 18 years old and live in a mansion, which was given to us as a present from G.U.N after my parents help save the world, which has twenty bedrooms, six bathrooms, a kitchen, a massive dining hall, two living rooms, a game room, a gym and training room, a study and an attic. Living with me are my eleven annoying siblings, who try to make my life a misery.

Now you're probably wondering who this 'him' is. Well he's name is Taylor the hedgehog/chipmunk, the proclaimed 'fastest thing in the school'. Taylor and I used to be friends when all of a sudden he just blanked me. I never knew the reason why he did it and I think I will never find out. Anyway I don't need him. I've got tonnes of friends. But I wish we could go back to the old days. I have had this dream for the best part of two years and yet I am still not close enough to finding out what it means. When I felt that I could get a proper night's sleep I went back to bed keeping in mind two sad blue eyes.

I woke up the next morning pretty early. The look of didn't –get-enough-sleep was clearly written on my face as I looked at myself in the mirror. I washed and got dressed, trying to make myself look presentable. When I went downstairs I found everyone already at the table, having breakfast. Let me introduce you to the whole family. There's my mum Amy rose. She's a pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes and is a really nice person to be with. My dad shadow the hedgehog or the' Ultimate Lifeform' as he likes to be called is like the complete opposite of my too bubbly mum. He is a black hedgehog with red streaks, a patch of white fur on his chest and quills that stick upwards and ruby red eyes. Most of the time he has a frown on his face, which is one of his characteristics. But he only smiles whenever he's truly happy and that's usually when my mum is around. My sisters: Rosalie, Rosanna, Rosabella, Rosaria and Rose. And my brothers: Leeam, Joss, Benjamin, Romeo, Damon and Kyle

"Morning" I mumbled as I reached out for some toast. "Morning sweetie. Oh didn't you get enough sleep?" my mum asked. I didn't want them to worry so I just told them I stayed up to finish some homework. "Well maybe you should do your homework early" my dad said from behind the newspaper he was reading. As I sat in silence for a few minutes thinking carefully about the dream and about today, I was brought back by my sister Rosanna yelling for me to hurry up. I quickly wolfed down the last few bites of toast before getting my bag ready. Before I dashed out of the house after them I gave a light peck on the cheek to my mum and my dad before springing at full speed to school.

Ok first chapter done. Hope you liked it. Please review if there were any problems.


End file.
